Master Summoning
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: What if after Link killed Gannondorf in TP the Triforce of Power went to its true chosen and started a chain of events that would forever end the cycle. The young monster summoner Roy and the daughter of Link and Midna and the son of Zelda must unite and defeat the Demon King Demise


Master Summoning

ESKK: hey this is a new Zelda fanfic that I made with the help of Candyqueen-sama. Anyway it takes place after Twilight Princess and tells about Din's true chosen and how he goes about life as a Summoner of monsters.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"Summoning chants/spells,"

"**Monster talking,"**

(Scene change)

*Music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda

(Start)

Once in the land of Hyrule everything was peaceful as the land of the three goddesses were protected by four spirits of light. Everything was peaceful until Twilight fell over the land stealing the light from the spirits of light.

When all hope seemed lost and the hour of doom seemed at hand a wolf pierced through the Twilight bringing light back into the land. This hero accompanied by a Twilight being face many enemies as the retrieved artifacts of darkness and pieces of gateways to go beyond the light defeated the evil king known as Gannondorf and brought piece upon the land of Hyrule.

But whatever happened to the Triforce of Power that the king of evil wielded there are none who knows today.

(Begin in the Gerudo dessert)

A caravan was walking through the dessert of Gerudo. Most would wonder how they could be insane enough to do that but these people were mealy looking for a place to call home and continue their practices without prejudice and hate. It has been nearly a year sense Gannondorfs defeat at the hands of Link the Hero of Twilight and everything was becoming peaceful.

The caravan had many people man, woman, elders, and children as well as animals in case they need to get food from them. They soon arrived at a cliff that had a lake at the bottom with no way out as they wondered how they were going to get to the castle. It was then that some of the elders and young men and woman came to the front and started to concentrate.

"Great guardian of the sky we summon you, Nimbasa!" they chanted as a giant portal appeared and through it came a giant flying bird that looked big enough to carry the caravan. The odd thing was that no one was surprised as they hopped onto the steel carrier that was big enough to hold all of them. Their destination was the front of Hyrule castle town.

(Later at the entrance of castle town)

The guards were surprised when they found a flying monster heading for the area in front of the castle. They knew the two of them were no match for the creature and were no match for the army that was obviously inside it.

When the creature landed it didn't attack at all it instead its doors open and out came what they assumed was some kind of Caravan. The young men and some elders did a gesture as everyone was out and the monster disappeared.

An old man in whom the guards assumed was the leader of this caravan came up to them with eyes that shows years of experience and kindness. "Hello there young guards me and my caravan would like to have a word with Princess Zelda," he said in a tone that showed importance but a peaceful man.

"Uh sure follow us," the guards said as he and a few of the Caravan entered the town and made their way to the castle.

(Later in the throne room)

Zelda didn't know what to expect when she saw a monster land in front of the town in broad daylight before disappearing. Heck she never expected people to be able to summon monster and use them for good.

"Hello your highness my name is Orion I'm the leader of my Caravan," the old man now known as Orion said.

"So what business does your caravan have in Hyrule?" the princess asked wanting to make sure these people meant no harm.

"We do not mean any harm we are merely looking for a place to call home and create a settlement. We have been traveling for quite some time and hope that you would allow us to live in your land and create a settlement for ourselves," Orion asked as the men who came with him were talking with some of the guards.

""Tell me what is it that you can contribute to Hyrule if I allow you to stay," Zelda asked as Orion got into a prayer stance.

"I summon thee, ancient mystic of light, Odin," the old man said before a monster came out of a portal but with a staff an armor that looked like it belonged to a wizard of a sage.

"Your caravan can summon monsters?" Zelda asked now seeing this.

"Yes we were ran out of the land we originally came from because of the fear and prejudice that was directed tours us and our practice but the land could not support our people as it was a land that was in a civil war that was 60 years ago," Odin said as he remembered that day.

"Very well I shall allow your people to stay in Hyrule at the Zora's river some ways outside Zora's domain," Zelda said as she took out a map to show the location better.

"Thank you your highness we are in your depth," Orion said as he was happy that he has finally found a home for his people. Zelda knew that they needed all the help they could get in helping the land heal from the Twilight and these Summoners might just be able to do that.

(A few months later near the Zora's river)

Construction of a new village was already underway as the Summoners were using there monsters to help with the construction. They already had a school house built, along with the town hall, a few houses to live in, and a ranch so they could keep their heard of cows and goats away from predators.

In one of the houses a woman that was obviously between 8 or 9 months pregnant exited and was then walking up to a man who was helping, construct a water mill. The woman had long golden locks and had deep emerald green eyes as she was wearing a dress that showed she was pregnant. The woman walked up to him and tapped his shoulder the man turned around and was surprised.

"Mira what are you doing here you should be resting," the man said to the woman now known as Mira. This man had brown hair and red eyes as he also was wearing a tattoo on his face that showed he was a master Summoner. The tattoo was black as it had a pair of wings, a crown, and in the center a symbol that looked like it represented magic. He was wearing a tunic that was covered in armor around the waist and shoulders along with armored boots.

"Well Tom I got bored and sense I can't summon any monster until I give birth I decided to come and see you," Mira said as Tom was a bit skeptical.

"Really," he said giving her the truth look.

"Ok I thought of a perfect name for our baby if it's a boy," Mira said as Tom now believed her.

"And what would that name be?" the master summoner asked.

"Roy," she said with a smile on her face as she looked down upon her pregnant stomach that held the new life inside it.

"Roy I like that name," Tom said as he had his monster put down a tree so they could cut it up to make the parts they need.

(A month later)

Mira was in Labor as she was trying to give birth to the child within her womb. The pain was unbearable as she let out another scream. The midwife was trying to figure out what to do while the trained monsters were trying to help the birthing process. Outside of the little house that belonged to Mira and Tom, Tom was trying to stay calm as his monster wasn't much help. **"Seriously Tom your mate is going to be ok after all you and her are the best Summoners of your time right,"** The six armed monkey said as he tried to keep Tom calm.

"Hey I'm going to be a father soon Momo so the least you can do is shut up," Tom said trying not to lose his cool. After all anything could go wrong in giving birth.

Then the shrill of a baby came into the air as Tom counted down the minutes it would take for the midwife to open the door and let him in. After what seemed like hour the door opened as Momo disappeared back into his world.

"Master Summoner Tom you can come in now," she said before Tom came zooming in to see his wife holding a bundle in her arms.

"Well what gender is it?" he asked trying not to jump up and down like a child.

"It's a boy so say hello to you son: Roy," Mira said as she was smiling and showing his face as he had a tuff of brown hair as Tom sat next to her bed on a chair. "Would you like to hold him?" she offered as she knew it wasn't time for Roy to have his first feeding yet.

"Wait what if I drop him or hold him to tight," Tom asked worried he might mess up.

"You won't know until you try and hold him," Mira said not really helping the situation.

Tom took little Roy in his arms and found that he was a natural and found something worth wild in his own flesh and blood. His son: Roy.

It was then that the elder: Orion walked in with his ever present grandfatherly smile. "So it seems that the first child has been born into our settlement," Orion said as he looked at little Roy.

"Yes elder," Mira said as she held Roy.

"Well then I have a feeling that this boy is going to have a strong will and be a great summoner one day, just like his parents," Orion said as Tom had to agree.

"Yes master I'll train him myself," Tom said as Orion had to disagree.

"I know you will Tom," Orion said before leaving.

(10 years later)

An older Roy was running with the other children playing whatever sort of game he could think of. They all were enjoying their childhood as some Hylian adults were watching these children play. The settlement had grown larger the past ten years and had become a prospering village. Roy was wearing a small red tunic, with a Hakama pants, and his footwear were sandals

"Roy it's time for supper," cried Mira from the house as Roy looked at her.

"Coming mother," Roy called as he ran to the house.

Roy entered and went straight for the food as he grabbed a big plate and grabbed a lot of food with it. As Roy sat on the table he was soon followed by his parents Mira and Tom. The family began to eat Roy was stuffing his face as he loved his mother's cooking. It seemed like he had a high metabolism to be able to eat so much.

"Roy, don't chew with your mouth open," Tom scolded.

"Yes father," Roy said talking with his mouth full.

"And don't talk with your mouth full," Mira scolded also before Roy swallowed his food.

"Yes mother," Roy said with his mouth no longer full.

(Later after dinner)

Roy was looking at the stars with his parents as it was their favorite past time. Roy pointed out constellations as his parents looked at them as his father told storied behind them and his mother made up a few. As far as anyone could see this was a happy family that was enjoying life.

"Hey Roy what do you want to be when you grow up?" Mira asked her little boy.

"I want to be a traveling Summoner," Roy said as he was practically a free spirit. But when he said that sentence he started to feel weird as though something was entering his body.

"And why's that?" Tom asked wondering why his son would want to go adventuring.

"So I can get stronger and be able to protect my friends and family," Roy said as he started to get the weird feeling. "Mother, father I feel weird," he said as that feeling got stronger before he started screaming in pain.

"Roy!" the parents yelled in surprise as they went to try and comfort him but they saw some kind of triangle design being burnt into the back of his right hand. It was as though some god was marking him as her chosen. The parents did their best to try and comfort him but they couldn't ease the pain he was feeling. It got to the point that he lost consciousness from the pain.

(In Hyrule castle Zelda's room)

Zelda woke up with a shock she could feel its power as her Triforce of Wisdom was reacting to it. Ten years back Zelda gave birth to a son but that wasn't important at the moment. She could feel it the Triforce of Power has returned but could it mean that Gannondorf returned also she saw him die in the middle of Hyrule field with the master sword sticking out of his scar after all.

It would have been impossible for him to have a son so it could mean that Din has chosen another but what if this bearer turned out like Gannondorf she didn't want to risk it but she didn't want to have to punish or imprison a child or anyone for a crime they did not commit or have yet to commit. She chose to follow her gut and keep an eye out for later there was no need to inform Link after all he is taking care of his daughter.

(In Orodon at Links house)

Link woke up from his a nightmare that showed a giant monster made of scales and Hyrule in complete ruin. He would try and stop it or figure out what the nightmare meant but he had two reasons not to. One was sleeping at the moment and the other was where his right leg is.

Link looked at his window and saw the stars high above the sky as they twinkled every so often. "Something big is coming," Link said quietly as to not wake his 10 year old daughter.

(Six years later)

Things have been going fairly well as Roy grew up the thing he worried about was the Hylians that seem to hate him for having this mark on the back of his hands. They say it's the Triforce of Power and that whenever it's around it always brings bad omens. So far as he could see it wasn't proven so he just ignored it. Roy started learning how to use the Summoners magic from his parents but they have yet to teach him how to summon yet.

As Roy was walking around the village as he was heading for the school house he didn't notice this man in a black cloak watching him. The man in the cloak then walked away to do whatever his business usually is.

(Later after a day at the school house)

Roy was walking home like he normally would so far he saw other people summon monsters from there dimension while the Hylians gave him that cold stare. He always hated that stare it made him feel like an outcast to everyone even his friends and family. He knew those he held close would never betray him but he didn't know about the Hylians.

He soon arrived home and found his father with a smile on his face. "Hey dad what's up," Roy greeted with a smile of his own.

"Son today I'm going to teach you how to summon your first creature," Tom said as this surprised Roy. Roy would finally be able to summon his first monster.

"Ok I'll meet you behind the house," Roy said as he zoomed through the house to the back yard.

(Later in the Backyard)

The backyard has always been a little training ground for the family to use to practice their magic, sword play, and summoning.

Tom was standing across from Roy as he had his arms crossed. "Ok Roy Summoning is a great but difficult thing to do sure a lot of us Summoners can summon creatures from the vale but it takes a lot of control and a long time to fully master heck even us masters haven't been able to fully master it," Tom explained.

"Ok father so can you demonstrate," Roy said as Tom smiled before he started doing gestures with his hand. Soon his hands started to glow as a portal appeared behind him. "Servant of the Sky King SKYLANDER," Tom chanted before a white pterodactyl with a saddle came out of the portal and flew around a little before landing next to Tom. "Ok son now you try," Tom said as Roy looked nervous.

"But dad how do you know which chant to use and how to summon them?" the teenager asked.

"Well believe it or not I just thought of a; summon to use to demonstrate the summoning to you and that chant just came to mind," Tom explained as Roy was getting the point of it.

Roy then closed his eyes as he tried to think of something to summon it was then that he saw this volcano with this dragon standing on two legs like a normal person except the legs were bended like a beast. The smoke from the volcano shrouded its appearance but Roy knew what to summon.

Roy then opened his eyes as he did gestures in the form of power and strength before he did his chant. "Lok King of the Dragons come forth," Roy chanted before a huge portal opened and from it came a red scaly dragon that looked all powerful and intimidating. (Think Bolock from the Firebreather movie on cartoon network.)

"**WHO DARES SUMMON ME,"** the Dragon King Lok yelled in anger.

"Uh I did Lok sir," Roy said a bit scared.

"_Come on Roy don't show fear if you want him to accept you of course no was able to summon Lok on his first try,"_ Tom though hoping his son didn't just sign his own death warrant.

"**You a small hatchling don't make me laugh whelp it takes an experienced and powerful master Summoner to be able to even open the portal for me and more the bring me here," **Lok said not believing that a 16 year old child summoned him.

"HEY I SUMMONED YOU, YOU SCALLY JERK AND FROM NOW ON I'M GOING TO CALL YOU WILLIE SENSE YOU ARE ALOSM NOW MY SUMMON," Roy yelled in anger that the king of dragons just mocked him.

"**My name is not Willie and I will not be your summon!"** the dragon king yelled back in anger as he did not like being ordered around by a human.

They looked each other in the eye as you could swear that there was lightning coming between them as they glared at each other. Roy then dismissed Lok back to his world before said dragon could try and barbeque him.

"Roy you did pretty well for your first summon heck you're a natural and you must have huge mystic reserves to be able to summon Lok," Tom said as the sun was beginning to set on the horizon.

"Thanks dad," Roy said as he was glad for the praise.

"Well now that your summoning lesson is over how about you two come inside and eat supper," Mira said leaning on the door frame.

(Later that night outside the village)

A monster was resting and waiting for the right time to strike this village of Summoners as his master summed it to perform the task. **"Soon Demon King Demise shall be resurrected and claim the power of the Triforce which he oh so deserved,"** the monster said

(The next day)

Roy was at the river thinking to himself as he looked at the Triforce symbol engraved onto his right hand. He just wanted to leave the village and go explore Hyrule for all its worth.

It was then that he saw something shimmering in a nearby cave. It looked as though it was calling him to enter. He soon entered the cave and went through it and was surprised there were no puzzles or monsters in it. He soon arrived at a shrine of sorts that had a pedestal with a sword sticking out of it as there was a hole in the back to allow light to glisten off the blade.

The sword gad the symbol of Din engraved onto the hilt. The sword looked like it had crystals that were part of the blade as the sword resonated with the glowing triangle on his right hand. Roy didn't know why but some unknown force was trying to get him to pull the sword out. He walked over to the blade in which he assumed was sacred in some way. As he placed his hands on the handle he could feel the strength and power radiating from this blade as though it was a part of him.

He then pulled the sword out and brought the blade upward till it was in front of the hole in the wall of the shrine making the sword resonate with the sun. "Sol blade," Roy said to himself, surprised that he knew the swords name.

It was then that he heard an explosion which came from outside. Roy ran as fast as he could and arrived at the scene of his village getting attacked by a monster that sure doesn't belong to any Summoner he knew as it looked more evil then good. The monster looked like a fat green troll with an impenetrable armor.

Roy went straight into action as he ran to the village to stop the monster. Roy soon arrived at the village gate and saw it ripped off. He ran in and a group of moblins appeared as Roy took out the Sol blade and had it ready for battle.

Roy cut and slashed through them and was able to beat them with trained ease. He soon arrived to the scene of his father and Master Orion fighting the monster. Orion already summoned a powerful monster but it was no match for it as Roy's dad Tom was trying to get the people to safety.

It was only a matter of time before master Orion and his Summons were defeated. Roy knew there was one monster that stood a chance against this creature but he wasn't all that into helping. But Roy didn't have much of an option so he had to summon Lok.

"Lok king of the dragons come fourth," Roy yelled as he did the stance and a portal opened. Out of the portal came the king of the dragons Lok and he didn't look to happy.

"**WHY DID YOU SUMMON ME AGAIN,"** Lok yelled in fury.

"Look Lok I need your help these monster is attacking my village and I need your help to stop it," Roy said as he used the hand that carried the Sol Blade to point at the monster.

"**So you summoned me to fight this whelp very well I shall do combat,"** Lok said as he stood on two legs as his dragon face turned into a more human face.

"Alright, Willie," Roy yelled in joy as he now stood a fighting chance.

"**MY NAME IS NOT WILLIE!"** the dragon king yelled still not liking being called "Willie."

"Ok, ok I get it," Roy said as he sheathed Sol Blade and got on Lok's shoulder before Lok charged at the monster.

Lok first punched the monster as Roy imitated the same attack. "The monster had a hard shell but not hard enough for Lok to pierce as he sunk his teeth into the shell and ripped of pieces of it making a hole in it.

Lok then shot a torrent of fire into the hole causing great damage to the monster. The monster had no choice but to discard its shell giving Lok the chance to finish this as his fists went on fire before he combined them together to make a sword which he charged at the beast with full strength and cut the monster in half sending it back to its realm.

"Great job Willie, I mean Lok King of the Dragons," Roy said corrected himself not wanting to tick off Lok.

"**You can call Willie," **Lok said as put Roy back on the ground as Lok knew he had to go now. **"Let us fight alongside each other another time," **Lok said before leaving back to his world.

It was then that Master Orion walked up to them with his old grandfatherly smile on his face. "Well Roy I didn't expect to see you be able to summon Lok of all creatures," Orion said.

"Yeah well I guess I'm unpredictable," Roy said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well then I believe there is a great destiny tied to you Roy and perhaps this destiny could save all of Hyrule," Orion said as Roy thought. "Now Roy I need you to go to Orodon and seek out the girl who is of both light and dark and ask for her assistance in your quest before heading to Hyrule castle," Orion explained as Roy did Hyrule.

(Later with Roy at the village gate)

Roy was at the gates as he had all the necessities he needed for his quest but what really worried him was that if he would make it back alive and save Hyrule.

"Roy, do not let your fear or Darkness over shadow you or you might lose yourself to it," Master Orion said as he walked up to Roy.

Roy listened before he left as he didn't say goodbye to his parents after all he wasn't one for long goodbyes.

(TBC)

ESKK: hey well here's the first chapter of my Zelda fic so I hope you enjoy.


End file.
